Distributions of metabolites of DEHP in urine have been compared for rats, mice, hamsters, guinea pigs and monkeys. All except rats form and excrete mainly glucuronide conjugates. Guinea pigs perform very little oxidative metabolism prior to excretion. Studies on the incorporation of label from 14C-DEHP into DNA in rat liver in vivo suggest 14CO2 as a precursor, but are incomplete.